Australian kidnapping (peddie and Fabian fan fic sequel)
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: Patricia is tricked my Rover and Rufus and is kidnapped again, Eddie and Fabian have to find her all the way in Australia but when they find her is isnt that easy she has no idea who they are can Eddie and Fabian reverse what has happened to her (please reveiw and tell me what to write next ) thanks x
1. Chapter 1

In the Police station the policemen bring in Rover and Rufus in handcuffs

Constable George: You get one phone call each

Rover: I'll go first

Rover walked up to the phone and called Patricia

Patricia: Hello

Rover: hello patty cakes

Patricia froze when she heard Rover's voice

Rover: listen carefully, you have to do exactly as you are told, tonight just must come break us out of here and tell no one of this.

Patricia: and why would I do that?

Rover: if you don't do that then we will escape and kill everyone you care about starting with your American boyfriend

Patricia turned around and looked into the living room where Eddie is.

Patricia: ok what time and where

(In the background)

Policemen: that's enough, end the phone call now.

Rover: I have to go now; my dad will carry on the conversation in a second, See you tonight.

Rover hung up and passed the phone to Rufus

Rufus phoned Patricia

Patricia: what

Rufus: hello Patricia

Patricia: I will be at the prison at 11pm to bail you out then I am coming straight back

Rufus: good girl, smart move remember tell no-one

Patricia: yeah, yeah

Patricia put down the phone and sat back down in the living room with Eddie, Fabian, alfie and Jerome

Alfie: what was that all about trixie?

Patricia: it was just piper

Alfie: (pouting) could of let me talk to her, can you call her back

Patricia: nooooo

Jerome: hang on , Patricia, I heard you say the other day that Piper had lost her phone

Patricia: well she got a new one, it is any of your business Slime ball

Alfie: can I have her new number please please please

Patricia: noooooooo

(patricia walked out )

Jerome: Eddie if I was you id be worried (walked out laughing with alfie)

Eddie looked worried

Eddie: should I be worried

Fabian: No hes just being Jerome don't listen to him

Eddie: yeah (looking worried)

11pm

Patricia crept down the stairs hoping no one sees her, as she opens the front door its creeks, to stop the creeking she fits through the gap and closes it softly

Eddie and Fabian come out of there room

Fabian: Eddie I said there is nothing to be worried about.

Eddie: shhhhh (the front door closes)

Eddie runs to the window and sees patricia run past

Eddie: Fabian come on (starts running)

Fabian: but its 11pm cant we go to sleep

Eddie pulls Fabian out the door with him

they start to run after her

Fabian: (puffing) Eddie slow down, wait for me

At the Jail

Policeman: Can I help you ma'am

Patricia: I have decided not to press charges on rover and Rufus zeno so you can let them go.

Policeman: are you certain

Patricia: im sure

Policemen: let the Zenos go

Out side the police station

Rufus: well done Patricia

Rover: Finally you do something right

Eddie: (from other side of the yard) what, No way she's working with them guys, what

Rufus: Just come over here I think we should pay you for your good sevice.

They went round the corner, Eddie and Fabian followed.

Rover pushed patricia into a cage on the back of the pick up truck behind the jail and locked it

Rufus: quickly get in and drive

Patricia: Let me out Let me out, EDDIE! (shouting)

The truck began to go at full speed

Eddie started to run after it

Eddie: PATRICIA, PATRICIA

Patricia: EDDIE

Eddie: Patricia, I,ll Find you Patricia

The truck was too fast for Eddie to catch up, The Truck went out of sight

Eddie: (Crying) (still running) PATRICIA!

He fell on his Knees crying

Eddie: nooooo nooooo (grabbing his hair)

Fabian: (puffing) where is patricia, I think im going to die

Eddie got up

Eddie: Fabian yeah you do that yeah go die and Patricia is gone now because you are to unfit to run.

Eddie ran off budging past Fabian

Fabian started to cry

And followed him making sure to be behind him at all times

When Fabian got back to the house Eddie wasn't in his bed but he knew he was somewhere in the house

Fabian: (whispering to himself) I remember the truck said to Australia

Fabian got out his laptop and researched all the trucks and where they went to in Australia

He clicked on a image that looked exactly the same as the truck that took Patricia

Fabian: Sydney, There Heading to Sydney

That Morning

Eddie came in to see Fabian asleep with his head of his desk

Eddie: um Fabian

Fabian woke up

Fabian: oh hi Eddie, Guess what I…

Eddie: (interrupting) Me First, I'm so sorry for what I said last night I didn't mean it at all, I was just mad about what happened with Patricia I just need to go to get permission to get out of school are you coming

Fabian: yeah, but one second, last night I did some research on that truck I noticed it said on it that it was going to Australia but that one in particular goes to Sydney

Eddie: Fabian that's amazing you worked all that out you're a genius

Eddie picked up Fabian and spun him around

In Mr. Sweet's Office

Eddie: so can we please, please, please, have permission to go

Mr. Sweet: are you sure this is not just an excuse to cut class

Fabian: I must admit it does sound very unbelievable Eddie

Eddie: Fabian! Whose side are you on?

Mr. Sweet: should I call the police to help

Eddie: no, anyway thanks love you bye (on his way out)

Mr. Sweet: and stay safe

4 hours later on the plane

Fabian: this brings back memories

Fabian looked at Eddie but Eddie was staring at the ceiling with a tear in his eye

Fabian: what's the matter

Eddie: why, why was she with them and what was she doing, I guess I'm the worst boyfriend, in the world

Fabian: no! no you are not you are the best boyfriend in the world, you are going to the other side of the world to save her

Eddie: but she wouldn't be there if I was a better boyfriend

Fabian: stop blaming yourself, it was'ent your fault at all

Eddie: whatever (sigh) im gonna get some rest we have ages until we get there

Fabian: sweet dreams

8 hours later

Fabian: Eddie wake up were almost there

When they had landed and got off the plane

In the Airport

Eddie: right, where do we go now?

Fabian: um well I don't know I hadn't really thought that far

Eddie: great we are stuck in Australia looking for Patricia and we have no flipping idea where she is (sigh) why am I even doing this Fabian

Fabian: you are doing this for Patricia, look at me (Eddie looked at Fabian) we will find her ok, even if it takes us forever we will do it

Eddie: yeah, good pep talk

Fabian: now, we will ask someone

Eddie: Fabian, can I ask why YOU are so determined to find her

Fabian: well she is one of my best friends isn't she?

Eddie: is that all

Fabian: your not implying that I fancy her are you

Eddie: do you

Fabian: no what no I fancy Nina

Eddie: (giggle) I know im messing with you dude

Fabian: I know

Eddie: Wait, do you see that guy over there  
>Fabian: yeah what about him<p>

Eddie: I recognize him, I think from last time

FLASHBACK STARTS

Man: sir we found some intruders lurking around the base

End of Flashback

Eddie: yep that's defiantly him

Fabian: are you sure

Eddie: yeah we better follow him but be subtle

Fabian: subtle is my middle name

Eddie: I thought It was Susan

Fabian: just come on

Eddie: I think we should do it in style

Fabian: what do you mean?

Eddie: (picked 2 pairs of sunglasses) I mean these

Fabian: what for

Eddie: for disguise (putting on glasses) see hardly recognize me ay

Fabian: oh ok go pay for them and while your at it get me a drink, some binoculars, a sandwich and a good book

Eddie: I, I captain

Eddie went into the shop and bought what Fabian and he needed but when he was in the line for the till the man was in front of him as the guy turned around he bumped into Eddie

Kane (the man): watch where you are going (in an angry voice) (shouting in Eddie's face)

Eddie: (swallowed) sorry, I will try to be more careful

Kane: Do I know you

Eddie: no, never seen you before

Kane: ok, but I've got my eye on you

Kane walked off

Guy at till: next

Eddie payed for the things then went out the shop to meet Fabian

Eddie: Fabian that is defiantly the same guy he still had the same revolting breath smell.

Fabian: (chuckled) ok, now where is he?

Eddie: what, no, no we couldn't have, great we've lost him

Fabian: well what are we going to do now?

Eddie: I...I don't know, back to square 1 I guess

Fabian: which is

Eddie: McDonalds?

Fabian: Eddie, this is serious, do you even care about Patricia at all

Eddie: of course I do I love her to pieces , we saved her last time and we are going to save her this time

Fabian: that's more like it

Eddie: but can we still have that McDonalds, I'm starving

Fabian: no we need to concentrate; if we stop for food every time your hungry then we would stop every 5 minuets

Eddie: but its calling me cant you hear it its saying come on Eddie eat me

Fabian: I doubt it, but I can smell it

Eddie: soooooo

Fabian: oh ok but just this once

Eddie: yay (ran up to it)

Fabian: (chuckling) your such a kid (running up to him)

When they had finished Eating

Eddie: that was delicious, should we get another one for later or we could get one for Patricia

Fabian: no

Eddie: I need the toilet, you coming

Fabian: right Eddie you are getting on my nerves, we have been here for half a day and we are still at the airport, you do relise that Patricia is in grave danger

Eddie: Patricia?

Fabian: Yeah Patricia, your girlfriend and…

Eddie: no (turned Fabian around) over there is that Patricia

Fabian: yeah that was easier than I thought

Eddie: why is she holding hands with rover?

Fabian: I don't know but…

Eddie: come on (about to walk over)

Fabian: (stopping him) wait at least wait until she is left alone

Eddie: why would he leave her alone, she would just walk off, unless it has all been a trick, maybe they are dating and the kidnapping was all a trick, think about it she was talking on the phone the other day and then lied about who it was and now they have ran away to Australia to be together.

Fabian: no Eddie, she hates him

Eddie: it could be all an act

Fabian: you're just being paranoid

Eddie: look Rover is going into that shop and leaving Patricia on her own, come on (walking over)

Fabian followed

When they got over there Patricia was sitting on a bench on her phone, Eddie sat down next to her

Eddie: Patricia come on (hugged her)

Patricia: get off me you creep (threw him off)

Eddie: (tear in his eye) what?

Patricia: are you deaf, go away

Eddie: Patricia, its me Eddie (holding back tears)

Patricia: just leave me alone, my boyfriend has just gone, in that shop, he will be back any minute, and beat you up

Eddie: boyfriend? But I'm your boyfriend

Patricia: what you're mental, I wouldn't go out with you, if you and me were the last people on the planet

Fabian: come on Eddie, rovers coming back

Fabian got hold off Eddie and pulled him away

Eddie: (shouting)(being pulled away) (crying) Patricia, Patricia, Remember please

Rover came out of the shop but Eddie and Fabian where out of sight

Rover: is everything ok babe

Patricia: yeah (looking into the distance looking for Eddie)

Rover: are you sure

Patricia: I'm fine

Where Eddie and Fabian are

Eddie: (crying) Fabian, what's going on

Fabian: I don't know, but we are going to get through this ok, Eddie ok

Eddie: ok yeah whatever (pouting) (upset)

Fabian: whatever has happened to Patricia, we can reverse it, sibuna

Eddie: yeah, yeah ok, sibuna (pouting) (upset), (crying) but what did they do to her, what did they do to my baby?

Fabian: oh Eddie, come here

Feddie hug

1 hr later in the MALL where they followed Patricia and Rover to

Eddie was sitting on a bench on his own, thinking, when Fabian came over with some hot chocolate and a hot dog and sat down with him

Fabian: Here (passing him a cup and a hot dog)

Eddie: (sigh) thanks (taking them)

Fabian: are you ok now

Eddie: (sigh) I... I guess so, so where to now

Fabian: I have been following them round being subtle obviously and they went into that photo booth and never came out so I got some guy to look in there and they weren't in there any more

Eddie: what do you mean they weren't in the anymore, they couldn't of just disappeared in to thin air, you could of just missed them come out

Fabian: I didn't, I think that there base or something is under or behind the photobooth

Eddie: alright, lets go try, but we wont find anything

Fabian: we can't just go barging in plus there might me a password

Eddie: whatever it is it will be hard, nothing is ever easy around me

Fabian: come on

Eddie and Fabian got up and walked over to the photo booth

Inside the photo booth

Eddie: ok genius, now what

Fabian: I don't know look around for any clues

Eddie: I would but it is so cramped in here (pushes Fabian and he leans on to a tiny button)

The booth starts to fall down slowly like an elevator, (rumbling noise starts)

Fabian: ow

Eddie: sorry, wait, are we moving

Fabian: yeah, did you push something?

Eddie: I think I would know if I had

Fabian: I might have fallen against something

Eddie: but if we don't know how we got down here

Fabian: I don't know, maybe asking the photo booth can answer your questions

Eddie: harsh much

*Boom*

Eddie: I think we have landed

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: Fabian, don't open the door until I'm ready

Fabian: why

Eddie: anything can happen, we have no idea where we are, who's behind that door, too be honest I am a little scared and freaked out right now

Fabian: me too, but we have to do this for Patricia.

Eddie: Fabian are you sure you don't have a tiny little crush on her

Fabian: ok, before you and Nina came me and Patricia and Joy were best friends and maybe I had a little crush then but not anymore so don't worry

Eddie: it's cool, like Patricia would dump me to go out with a geeky little nerd like you anyway, oh no offence

Fabian: how can that possibly offend me?

Eddie: sorry, shh, I can hear something from outside

Eddie looked worried

Fabian: Eddie what is it

Eddie: it's an engine, and its coming closer fast.

Fabian tried to open the door but the door was locked

Eddie and Fabian looked at each other worried.

Eddie: great now what, were going to get squished in a photo booth

Fabian: not necessarily

Eddie: alright Fabian have you got a plan and hurry up before we die

Fabian: push me

Eddie: I have no Idea where you are going with this but ok

Eddie pushed Fabian against the secret button

And the booth went up again, when it reached the top Eddie and Fabian dived out but then nothing happened, everyone was staring

Eddie: What, go back to your shopping, nothing to see here?

Fabian: whoa that was close

Eddie: You can say that again

Fabian: whoa that was…..

Eddie: don't, it's a figure of speech Fabian, a figure of speech.

Fabian: I know

Eddie: this is getting to confusing Fabian, now what do we do

Fabian: this can't be the only entrance; we have to look for another

Eddie: which could take us, what like a week, face it Fabian we've failed

Fabian: I can't believe you; I can't believe you are giving up on Patricia like this

Eddie: (shouting) I'm scared alright, if we find her then that's great but she doesn't know who I am, how are we going to get out of that one Fabian?

Fabian: I'm sorry Eddie; I guess I should have put myself in your shoes

Eddie: My shoes wouldn't fit you

Fabian: no I mean, this must be so hard for you, come here (hugs Eddie) we will get out of this ok, no matter what it takes

Eddie: thanks Fabian, (Eddie's face lit up) unless, that wasn't Patricia, they might have cloned her

Fabian: you watch too much TV

Eddie: Or maybe…

Fabian: less talk more do

Eddie: ok, is that a pet shop

Fabian: what are you going to a dog and call it Patricia

Eddie: Fabian have you got anything of Patricia's on you

Fabian: yeah because I just carry around Patricia's belongings all day (sarcastic)

Eddie: good, give me one then

Fabian: I was being sarcastic

Eddie: oh, you're not very good at it, your Fabian, you're the nice sweet one not the sarcastic one

Fabian: oh whatever, now what are you going to do with a dog?

Eddie: oh forget it, we could um, how about we um nah, im stumped

Fabian: Eddie look

Eddie turned around to see Patricia and Rover walking into a shop

Eddie: Patricia! (Shouting)

Fabian: Eddie ( Fabian pulled him into the nearest shop)

Rover and Patricia turned around but couldn't see anyone

Fabian: Eddie you cant just shout Patricias name

Eddie: but I thought that I could get her to remember by making her think about memories

Fabian: Eddie you just gave me an amazing idea

Eddie: about time

Fabian: Eddie I will get a disguise from that costume shop over there and distract him while you try to get Patricia to remember

10 minutes later

Fabian came out the shop wearing a fake moustache, a blonde wig and mole

Eddie: where is he, how long does it take to dress up, um excuse me sir do you see a little geeky boy in that shop dark brown hair about this tall

Fabian: Eddie it is me

Eddie: whoa, good disguise

Fabian: I know, now did you keep an eye on them

Eddie: yep they are still in that same shop, what are they doing, have you thought of a distraction

Fabian: yeah I'm going to annoy him until he does what I say,

Eddie: ok that's when I swoop in and talk to Patricia

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: are you sure you want to do this, I don't want to lose you too

Fabian: I'll be fine Eddie and besides you need to speak Patricia to get her to remember

Eddie: yeah (laugh) sorry I can't take you serious in that silly disguise

Fabian: pay attention (then ran over to the shop where Patricia was last seen)

Fabian peered through the window and saw rover next to the men's clothes and Patricia at the other side of the shop in women's clothes, he turned around and signaled Eddie to come to him

Eddie: (ran over to him) what

Fabian: Rover is over there and Patricia is over there so go over there and talk to Patricia and I'll go distract rover

Eddie: gotcha

Where Patricia is

Eddie: um hi

Patricia: (sigh) what do you want

Eddie: Patricia, please, you do know me, remember please (getting upset)

Patricia: (sigh) well, well when you're around me I get butterflies, like I've seen you before or something

Eddie: yes, it's because you have seen me before because you're my girlfriend

Patricia: no, rovers my boyfriend

Eddie: no, rover has brainwashed you to think that, but the truth is Patricia, you are the most important thing to me in the whole world

Peddie lean in for a kiss when

Fabian: (shout) OK BYE

Eddie: Rover's coming back I need to go

Patricia: but Eddie

Eddie: Eddie, you called me Eddie

Patricia: yeah, I think I did, I think I remember

Eddie: Patricia! (Hugged her), come on come with me

Patricia: but what about Rover

Eddie: never mind him please just come

Patricia and Eddie ran off

Fabian ran after them taking off the disguise

Fabian: so you got Patricia then

Eddie: no I've got the tooth fairy

Fabian: so have you remembered, do you know me

Patricia: yes of course I do you Fabian Rutter king of the geeks

Fabian: ok then, she remembers

Patricia: but what about rover

Eddie: Patricia, forget rover I'm here now

Patricia: I know but he will get worried and probably spend forever looking for me

Eddie: no he won't and at least then he will leave us alone

Fabian: wait a second Patricia do you have any idea where Rufus is

Patricia: I don't know

Eddie: first things first we get you two on a plane so be safe and ill deal with them

Patricia: I'm not leaving

Fabian: me neither, Eddie we are staying here

Eddie: I'm trying to protect you

Patricia: but who's going to protect you

Fabian: yeah, last time if it wasn't for us you would dead

Patricia: and plus what are you going to do, kill them, if we go now we can call the police and they will be put away for life

Eddie: what and let them escape and kidnap you again, no I want to end this once and for all

Fabian: no you're not, Eddie we are getting out of here now, who knows how many of Rufus's men are here

Patricia: unless

Eddie: unless what

Patricia: unless I go back to rover and we could go back to the base thing and you follow

Eddie: no, no Patricia I'm not letting you out of my sigh

Fabian: but she won't be out of our sight because we will be following her

Eddie: whose side are you on, and no I'm not letting him anywhere near you ever again

Patricia: well I don't care, you think you own me , but you don't, I could look after myself before you came and I can look after myself now,


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie: (shouting) can't you understand I can't let anything ever happen to you

Fabian: um I'm going to go keep watch (walks of awkwardly)

Patricia: why?

Eddie: forget it

Patricia: tell me

Eddie: (sigh) back in America I was a pretty bad guy but then as soon as I saw you, I changed completely, Patricia you are the best thing in the whole world, if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live anymore, you are my whole life, I Love you

Patricia: and I love you, and that's why I can't let you do this on your own

Eddie: (sigh) ok, but stay close

Fabian: hide!

Fabian, Patricia and Eddie ducked behind a statue

Eddie: Fabian, what is it?

Fabian: It's Rufus

Eddie: well what's he doing?

Fabian: he's just standing there, wait now someone has walked up to him and gave him something, I can't see what it is

Eddie: maybe the guy thinks Rufus is homeless so he gave him some money

Patricia Laughed

Fabian: hold on is that, no it can't be

Eddie: well who is it

Fabian: I think it Victor

Patricia: what! That's impossible, Victor and Rufus I like arch enemies

Fabian: well they look pretty close from what I can see

Eddie: let me see, wait a second that's not Victor it's…

Patricia: who, Eddie, who is it

Eddie: (ducked down again)… dad

Patricia: what, how is that even possible

Eddie: (looked over again) what is he doing

Fabian: you don't think he is working with Rufus and Rover do you

Eddie: of course not, he is probably giving him money in return for Patricia or something

Patricia: are you sure it's him

Eddie: yeah, I think I know what my own dad looks like

Patricia: yeah I know, but how could Fabian of thought that it was Victor, they look nothing alike

Eddie: I'm going to get a closer look

Patricia: Eddie, be carful

Eddie: I'm always careful (smiling at her)

Eddie crept over to the Waterfall which was much closer to Rufus and the mysterious man who looked like Mr Sweet

Eddie could hear what they were saying

Rufus: now you get me the Money that I need by midday tomorrow or you are going to regret it do I make myself clear

The Man nodded and walked off

Eddie went back to Patricia and Fabian

Eddie: ok Patricia, you and I will follow the mysterious man, and Fabian you follow Rufus but don't get too close ok and try to stay in touch

Fabian: How

Eddie: That shop just there it has walkie talkies

Fabian: isn't it so convenient how we are always right near the shop that sells the things we want (going in the shop)

Fabian Picks up the walkie talkies and went up to the till to pay for them but the Shop keeper looked familiar

Shopkeeper: 5 Australian dollars Please

Fabian: have I seen you somewhere before

Shopkeeper: no, I don't think so, now do you want the walkie talkie's or not

Fabian: oh, yeah, yeah, of course, moving swiftly on (giving him the money then walking out the shop)

Eddie: you ok Buddy

Fabian: yeah, but I swear I've seen that guy before

Eddie looked over Fabian's shoulder

Eddie: doesn't look familiar to me

Fabian: he looked exactly the same as the guy who served me in the costume shop

Eddie: well he was probably his brother or something

Eddie took a walkie talkie off of Fabian

Eddie: and if Rufus goes inside their base don't follow him in

Fabian: I won't that's something you would do

Eddie: with these things we can have like super cool nicknames, (speaking into walkie talkie) this is the osirean calling the Nerd do you copy over

Patricia: hahahaha

Fabian: haha not funny you have been spending way too much time with Jerome and Alfie

Eddie: haha (patting him on the shoulder) come on dude; I'm just having a laugh

Patricia: guys I think your missing one minor detail

Eddie: and what's that

Patricia: where are Rufus and that Man who is randomly think is your dad

Eddie: oh great we've lost them (sarcastic)

Fabian: while you were near them did you hear them talk?

Eddie: yeah, they said um, oh what did they say?

Patricia: it was like 10 minutes ago

Eddie: I know, it was something like you better get me the money before midday tomorrow or you will regret it or something

Fabian: but what is the money for

Eddie: hmm I don't know lets go ask Rufus shall we and while we're at it we can become best friends with rover

Fabian: sometimes you're such a…

Eddie: (butting in) I know I'm just upset that's all that we brought walkie talkies and now they people we were going to follow are just gone

Fabian: what I'm just confused about is that the shop keepers in both shops looked exactly the same

Eddie: Fabian, chill ok, it was probably just his brother or something

Fabian: ok go into that shop over there, I bet it is the same guy

Eddie: (walking to the shop) ok, but it's not going to be the same guy

As Eddie walked past the window he noticed Rover in there talking to the Mysterious man, he crouched down and put his ear to the glass and got out his walkie talkie

Eddie: hey the osiren calling the nerd we are back in business

Fabian: I told you I don't want to be called that and what do you mean

Eddie: that guy is in the shop talking to rover, I'm going to try to get closer, I can't hear from out here

Fabian: ok but be carful

Eddie crept into the shop and hid behind a stack of cans

Rover: ok are you ready to do Everything that I need

Man: yes the osirean and his friends will be dead in no time


	3. Chapter 3

Rover: good now Get out of here and get the job done

The Man ran out

Eddie crept out and ran over to Fabian and Patricia

Eddie: you guys are getting out of here

Patricia: not this again, we're staying end of

Fabian: Eddie what happened in there?

Eddie: that guys can't be my dad or they have don't something to hi, like they did to Patricia

Fabian: why, what happened

Eddie: Rover has liked paid him to Kill us

Patricia: are you sure

Eddie: yeah I think the words 'the osirean and his friends will be dead in no time' kinda mean's the osirean and his friends will be dead in no time

Fabian: that doesn't necessarily mean that he will kill us

Eddie: it kind of does, it also means we're going back to the airport to put you two on a plane now go

Patricia: why do you think you can do everything on your own, you're not invincible if you die that's it

Eddie: I'm just trying to protect you that's all

Fabian: and we're trying to protect you, at least if we're all together, then we can protect each other

Eddie: (sigh) ok but stay where I can see you at all times

Patricia: I, I captain Eddie

Fabian: what I do not understand is, well… why aren't we back in England at least then if they follow us we will be back in places we know and not stuck in a very suspicious

Eddie: what's suspicious about it

Fabian: all the flipping shopkeepers are the same person, if you haven't noticed

Eddie: I'm not like you; I don't have to go buy something in every shop

Fabian: what are you talking about you were the one who told me to buy them things

Patricia: guys stop fighting, do you want Rufus and rover and that guy to know where we are

Fabian: were not exactly hiding

Eddie: well why don't you look for a good hiding place Mr Smarty-pants

Patricia: ahahaha smarty pants

Fabian: when did you get so immature?

Eddie: yeah when did you become such a baby?

Fabian: ok then if that's what you think then I'm going home bye (walked off)

Eddie: fine then bye, what I bozo calling me immature seriously he's the one who makes up conspiracies every second

Patricia: but now we've just lost Fabian and what if something happens to him

Eddie: I won't care

Patricia: you don't mean that, you and Fabian are best friends and you always will be now stop being stupid and go get him before something bad happens to him

Eddie: oh ok

Patricia and Eddie went to look for Fabian but they could not find him anywhere


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie: where could he have got to, (sigh) I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, it's all my fault

Patricia: no its not, Fabian was the one who walked off

Eddie: yeah but I let him, I'm just an immature idiot

Patricia: (sigh) oh Eddie, we don't know that they have got him he might have just wondered off somewhere.

Eddie: no, I think they've got him and then what if they do to him what they did to you, I can't do this, I can't defeat these guys, why did you have to go and bail them out anyway.

Patricia: (sigh) they phoned me, then they threatened me and said if you don't bail them out, they would escape and, kill you and I couldn't risk it

Eddie: (holds hand) you should have told me, but…, Hey what's the matter

Patricia: this is all my fault

Eddie: no its not, none of this is your fault ok

Patricia smiled at Eddie

Eddie smiled back at Patricia

Eddie: ok, we're going to get Fabian back, get on a plane and go home, I promise as long as you safe I'm happy

Peddie Kiss

Patricia: (smiling) enough with the lovey dovey stuff, now let's go

Patricia and Eddie go to the photo booth that Eddie and Fabian went to before

Patricia: what are we doing at a photo booth, I'm telling you now I'm not having my photo taken.

Eddie: no, this leads to rover and Rufus's base thing, thing is last time we went in there, we almost got squished

Patricia: shorley then, it's still squished inside there

Eddie: good point let's try and look for another entrance

30 minutes later

Eddie: you see anything

Patricia: no, you

Eddie: no, wait what's what (Eddie crept down and saw a vent, he put his ear to it) I can hear talking, ok let's go

Patricia: what in there, no way, I'm not crawling through a dirty tunnel that could take us anywhere

Eddie: what's the Matter Yacker, you scared (chuckle)

Patricia: get out the way then (pushes Eddie aside and went into the vents)

Eddie smirked and chuckled then followed her in

Eddie: hey be careful ok, we don't know what's in here

Patricia: what's the matter weasel, you scared?

Eddie: hey that's my thing, it only works when I do it ok (smiling)

Patricia: um Eddie

Eddie: yeah

Patricia: what way do I go, there are 3 choices

Eddie: (sigh) great, try to listen, can you hear any talking

Patricia: A faint whisper

Eddie: from what direction

Patricia: I don't know, I've only got two ears

Eddie: that's supposed to be enough to hear what direction the sound is coming from

Patricia: why don't you try then?

Eddie: I would but you bum is in my face

Patricia: how does that affect your hearing?

Eddie: (sigh) just go forward

Patricia: are you sure

Eddie: now but it's worth a shot

Patricia: Eddie it's starting to heat up in here

Eddie: it's probably because I'm in here, (chuckle)

Patricia: shut up, I mean the metal it starting to get hot

Eddie: then we're probably close to the end, can you see any light coming straight ahead

Patricia: yeah, not very far at all now

Eddie: good

Patricia stopped

Eddie: why have you stopped, can you see Fabian

Patricia: Eddie this is much worse than we thought


End file.
